According to You
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Sonny has an abusive Father and she asks Chad for help. Based on the song According to You by Orianthi. Ok, i was asked to conitinue, so I did :  So new chap is up and it will be continued. NOW A MULTI CHAP!
1. Help Me Please

**AN: Ok, this one shot is a little heavy. Very dramatic and on the higher end of the T-rating. Don't read if you don't like. **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! or According to You by Orianthi**

**Song: According to You by Orianthi**

I ran down the hall way of my apartment. I was running from my dad. I jumped into my room and slammed the door behind me. I locked the door behind me and pushed my dresser to blockade it. I went into my closet and pressed my ear to the door. I had just escaped another beating. Bruises and cuts covered my back and chest. I held my phone close to myself, wanting to call my mom so badly, but if I did, my dad would throw something or yell. I just sat against the door and waited for my dad to calm down. He chased me through the house screaming "Useless! You messed it up again!" I was scared.

He and my mother weren't married. They met at a bar 17 years ago. I was a love child. He was always abusive and my mother was always afraid of him. When I got this job in Hollywood, me and my mom thought we would be safe for once. But he found out and came with us. I only leave the house for work, and he said that if I told anyone about what happened at home, he would kill me. I can't help myself. I wanted to escape. He made a deal with my mom that as soon as I was 18 I could leave, but I told anybody, he would find me and kill me. I wanted to be 18 already.

One time when he was wasted, I told him it was my 18th birthday and my mom played along with it. He just said "Then it's time." He took me into his room and took off my shirt. He startde to play with my chest and then the bra came off. He started to rape me. Next thing I know, we are both naked and he is on top of me. I don't remember the rest but I am positive I am no longer a virgin. He thinks I'm 19 now and that I am so worthless that I can't survive on my own.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even it would save my life._

_According to you._

_According to you._

I can't tell anyone what has happened. I would have left by now, but I have no where to go. I have a job, but Marshall wouldn't want me living on my own and the press would have a field day. I only leave the house for work and people don't even like me that much there. It's like high school. There's the loner (Zora), the class clowns (Nico and Grady) and the cheerleader (Tawni). I'm the newbie. Of course I have to have a crush on the quaterback. Of course I mean Chad Dylan Cooper, head of Mackenzie Falls. Tawni says he has a crush on me but I don't believe her. She did make a dart board out of my face. I heard my phone go off. I had a text. I put my phone on silent before I opened the text. It was from Chad.

**From: Chad**

**Whatcha doin?**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Just reading. You?**_

**From: Chad**

**Thinking**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Bout what?**_

**From: Chad**

**You**

_But according to him, I beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, funny, irresistable, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is oppisite, I don't feel like stopping now, baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

As I read the last text he sent me, I felt better, alot better actually. I didn't feel like I would die. I heard my dad outside of my room stomping around. He was on another rampage. I was scared again. I wish Chad was here, instead of just texting me. To be in his arms, he would protect me from my dad right? He wouldn't ever do the same things to me that my dad did. He like me right? Maybe he likes me too, unlike my dad. I heard him and my mom yelling at each other. He said I was moody and that I was a terrible comedian, and my mom wasn't defending me.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me any place._

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes, 'cause I always give it away._

_I'm a girl with the worst intentions and you're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you._

_According to you._

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Why would you be thinking bout me?**_

**From: Chad **

**I had a weird feeling**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**What kind of feeling?  
**_

**From: Chad**

**I felt as if you were hurt**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Can you come over? Please?**_

**From: Chad**

**Why? Is something wrong? **

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Very wrong. Just come quickly. I have something to tell you and bring your car. Come quick.**_

**From: Chad**

**On my way. What is it?**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**If I tell you over text I could get hurt and if your here, I won't.**_

**From: Chad**

**I'm almost there, but I may have $300 in tickets.**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**It's worth it. I hope, please hurry.**_

**From: Chad**

**Almost there. 2 minutes.**

_**From: Sonny**_

_**Just come to the door and ask for Alison. Apartment 2B. See you soon.**_

_But according to him, I beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, funny, irresistable, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is oppisite, I don't feel like stopping now, baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

I heard Chad knock on the door. My father answered it. I came out of my closet and moved my dresser so he could open the door. I pressed my ear to it, listening to them talk.

"You must be Mr. Munroe." said Chad in a polite tone.

"And you are?" asked my father. He was being nice. He always put on this fake act in front of anyone that was not me or my mom.

"I'm tv's Chad Dylan Cooper." Of course he has to gloat, I thought. "I work with your daughter."

"Well, she's in her room if you want to go in there." he said.

"Thanks." said Chad. No questions asked. I opened the door before he even knocked. I pulled him into my room and closed the door. I pt the dresser into it's original position as he sat on the bed. "What are you doing with the dresser?" he asked.

"I'm putting it there just incase my dad hears me." I said as I sat next to him.

"Why would it matter? He seems like a nice guy." he said.

"That's what I have to tell you. He's not." I started to take off my shirt. His face started to blush as more of my stomach was revealed. As the shirt was completely removed he saw the bruises and cuts. His look of nervousness turned to shock, than sorrow.

"I'm so sorry." he said. I took his hand and touched it to my stomach on one of my cuts. It stung a little bit. He took his hand back quickly as he saw the pain shoot thorough my body. "I didn't know." he said.

"No one does. My father said if I told anyone he would kill me." I said almost in a whisper. I had tears in my eyes. I started to cry. "Please help me." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh, Sonshine, it's ok." he soothed. "You'll be fine. Do you have to stay here?" he asked.

"No, he thinks I'm 19. I can leave I just don't have any where to go." I said quietly.

"Then as of right now, you are independant. I'm bringing you home, no matter what your dad says. Grab some nessesities, we can get new clothes." I didn't have anything accept my phone. I put my shirt back on to hide my scars. I moved the dresser and we left my room.

"Dad?" I said as I walked into the living room.

"Yes?" he glared.

"I'm moving out, today." I said with fear in my eyes.

"Finally, you have been moping around all the time!" he complained. "But I want to give you one thing before you leave." he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room. I shot Chad a look that said "Don't let me go in there alone! He's going to do something!" He responded by sneaking behind my dad and stopping him from closing the door all the way. My dad pulled me over to the bed and he had me sit down. He started to take off my shirt. As he reached for my bra clasp, Chad burst through the door. His face was mortified as he saw what my dad was doing. He tried to hide his fear.

"Get your hands off of her!" he yelled. He ran towards the bed and threw a punch at my dad. As he was picking himself off the floor, Chad threw me my shirt. I got up from the bed and ran towards the door. My dad stepped in front of Chad and threw a punch at him. Chad fell on top of me and I pushed him off. He stood up and they started to fight. I wanted to stop them but I didn't know how to. After minutes of fighting, which Chad was winning, my dad layed in a mess on the floor. Chad got out of it with only a bloody nose. He stood up and grabbed my hand. We ran towards the door. As I took one last look at my apartment, I heard my dad yell from the bedroom.

"Of course, choose this boy you've known for a year instead of your father!" he yelled.

_Need to feel appreciated, not hated. Oh no._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes,_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_According to me, you're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right._

"Are you ok?" I asked him, looking at his bloody nose.

"Yeah, it's just a bloody nose." he said as he started up his car.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You've been through the worse." he said, looking down at my stomach.

"It doesn't hurt right now." I said.

"You know how I said I was thinking about you earlier?" he said as he pulled into his driveway.

"Yeah," I said.

"I was thinking about this." he leaned over and kissed me. It was long, it was passionate, it was like a cheesy romance novel. It was pefect.

_But according to him, I beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, funny, irresistable, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is oppisite, I don't feel like stopping now, baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

_You you._

_According to you._

_You you._

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right._

_**AN: I told you it was heavy. Please Review!**_


	2. Night In

**AN: I have gotten many request to continue this, so I did. This chapter is in Chad's POV and I hope it answers some questions that weren't answered earlier. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

That kiss was amazing, when we pulled away though, she shrunk into her passenger seat, somewhat frightened. She stared out the window, staring at her apartment. I heard the breaking of glass and panicked. I started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

I looked over to her, and saw her leaning up against the window, staring out. She was deep in thought and so was I. A bruise was slightly visible on her leg from under her skirt. It stared at me, mocking me, as if I was responsible for it. I reached my hand out to touch it, and then retreated, remembering how much pain she was in when I touched her stomach. I never want to hurt her, I never want anyone to hurt her.

"Sonny?" I asked her. She looked over to me.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" I asked. She looked down and pulled up her skirt slightly. There was a big scar, a giant slice down her leg. A look of horror spread across my face.

"I tried to call you one night, it wasn't even to ask you to save me. I was just going to ask you if you were going to the secret prom or not. My dad heard me dial my phone, and he freaked out. He took a fork and stabbed this into my leg. I've never called some one again, only text." She explained to me. I extended my hand and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I am so sorry." I said to her. The car bumped loudly, because I hit my driveway. I pulled slowly up to my garage and pulled in. I got out of the car and opened up her door. I grabbed her hand and walked her into the house. I opened the door for her and said "Welcome to your new home."

"Wow, this is all to yourself?" she asked.

"It was, but now it's for us." She blushed when I said this. She is so adorable.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Come on, I have a guest room." I led her up the stairs and around the hall way. I came to my guest room. It was kinda plain, but it had a bed and closet. It would have to until I could get her situated. "I'll go get you something more comfortable to sleep in and just veg out in." She went and sat on her new bed, running her hands across the sheets. I walked down the hall into my room and grabbed an old t-shirt and some basketball shorts and went back into her room. I handed them to her.

"Thanks." She said. I walked out of the room to give her some privacy; she started to change before I was completely gone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her scratched and bruised thighs.

I cringed at the thought of her scars once more. I was insanely jealous of her. No, not the part where she goes home and gets abused, I'm jealous of how she was such a good person. Her house was a personal hell, but when she came to work and erased all of those memories. She was cheery, and selfless, and just an all-around good person. She hid her sadness so well.She worked so hard every day, made children laugh, she raised money for underprivileged children so they could have books, and she even made Tawni a better person. She was amazing.

She came out of her room. Her t-shirt was sliding off her shoulder, and her shorts were bagging off her hips. She looked stunning.

"Hi." She said, as if we just met.

"Hi." I said back to her and smiled. We walked down the stairs down to the kitchen. And she sat at the table. I walked over to the pantry and got out my favorite snack, a jar of peanut butter and 2 spoons. I opened the jar and handed her a spoon. She got a big glop of it and started to eat it like a lolly pop. "If you don't mind me asking, and it may be a touchy subject, why hasn't your mom done anything to stop this?" I asked her.

"My mom has it worse than I do. Her cuts are twice as big and every ingle part of her body except for her face I purple with bruises.She's as afraid of him as I am, maybe even more. She isn't able to do anything." She said, staring down at the ground. "We had a plan to run away together, to England actually and live with my grandparents. We would explain everything once we got there, but my dad found out and did this to both of us." She turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt. There was a tattoo, it was terribly done. In red ink, or at least I hoped it was ink, it read "You're mine." I had a feeling it wasn't meant to be romantic. "He cut that into our backs once he found out." I pushed her shirt down gently, and had her turn to face me.

"That's terrible." I said to her. I didn't know how to put into word how I was feeling for her. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to just take her into my arms and never let go. She was hurt, badly, and it was killing me on the inside. I wanted to explode in anger, and just sit in a corner and cry. I was in pieces on the inside.

"Yeah," she looked at the ground a tear running down her cheek as she remembered everything.

"You know what, we're going to move on." I said to her, trying to cheer her up. "We are going to forget everything that has happened for tonight. I have Netflix on my PS3 and we are going to watch a movie, a happy movie." I told her. "Come on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the couch and sat her down.

I grabbed the TV remote and the PS3 remote and opened Netflix, I browsed through the movies until I came to the movie I was looking for. The Princess and the Frog. Don't judge me! Every man has his guilt, and Disney movies are mine.

"The Princess and the Frog, really Chad?" he asked, half laughing.

"It's a good movie, a classic in the movie. And look, you're already laughing and I haven't pressed play." I explained to her. I sat down next to her on the couch and pressed play. She laid her head on my shoulder as the movie started.

We watched and laughed, and just had an all-around good time. But by the end of the night, she was asleep on my shoulder, with a smile on her face. I didn't want to wake her so I lifted her up gently and took her upstairs. I placed her on her bed, put her under the covers and walked out of the room silently, letting her sleep.

I went into my room and changed then laid down in my bed.

I think that was the best night Sonny has had in a long time.

**AN: I really hoped you liked it, and I have another chapter in mind, and actually a lot of chapters planned for Sonny and Chad. Please review!**

**DisneyLover903**


	3. Nightmare

**AN: Here's another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC!**

I woke up at home, in my room. Posters of So Random and Mackenzie Falls covered my wall and my purple sheets felt cool and welcoming. The sun streamed in on my face, warming my entire body. I was at peace. The birds were singing, and the wind was whistling and it was as if the whole world was smiling. That all changed in seconds.

Rain poured down and screams rang through the house. Footsteps neared my door and I knew what was happening. I got out of my bed and ran to my closet. I closed it and hoped for the best.

"SONNY!" yelled my father. I burrowed deeper into the closet hoping he wouldn't find me. The closet door opened and in front of me was my dad, with Chad in his hand. He was being strangled to death. "This is what you get for leaving me for a teenager!" he yelled.

"Sonny." Gasped Chad, trying to reach for more breath. His hands came to my father's, as he tried to pry himself free.

"Daddy no!" I screamed. I got up from where I was sitting and ran towards my dad. I balled my hands into fist and started to pound on his chest. "Let him go please!" I begged.

"Okay," he said. Chad's body fell to the ground. I kneeled next to him and put my ear to chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. There was none. He was dead.

"Chad no." I whispered. I heard the cackle of my father's laugh behind me. I turned around and said "You did this to him! You killed him!" I started to cry.

"Let me end your misery." He picked me up by my throat, and my world started to fade.

...

I jumped out of bed faster than I ever thought I could. I was in Chad's guest room, in his t-shirt and shorts. Thunder and lightning was outside, banging against the window. My heart was beating faster then ever. I wrapped my arms around my neck, I was fine. Chad. _Where was Chad? Is he okay?_ I thought to myself.

I got up from my bed and walked down the hall, silently. I got to Chad's room and peeked inside. I saw a body in his bed, and I wanted to know if it was him. I got down on the ground and crawled over to his bed. I peeked over the sheets and saw the back of his head. I crawled to the other side to see his face, it was definitely him, and he was breathing. My heart settled slightly so I stood up, ready to go back to my room. I turned around and heard a voice that made me jump.

"Sonny?" asked Chad from his bed. "What are you doing up?" he asked me.

"I had a bad dream; I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll just go back to bed now." I said, as I turned to walk away.

"What happened?" he asked. He leaned over to his bedside table and turned on the bedside light. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless. (Okay, let me freak out for a second. OMG HE I SO CUTE! Okay, back to reality.) He reached his hand out and led me to sit on the bed.

"Well, I was at my house and my dad was on a rampage. Then you came over, and it didn't end well." I said.

"It's okay," he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "I'm okay, you're okay. Why don't you finish the night in here?" he offered.

"Thanks." I said to him. He turned off the light and pulled me under the covers.

"Have a good rest of your night." He said to me, and kissed my forehead.

"You too."

**CPOV**

"Have a good rest of your night." I said to her, hoping to calm her nerves. I kissed her on the forehead and she was almost completely relaxed in my arms.

She muttered our "You too," and then drifted off to sleep. She was alright, so I was perfectly happy.

I can't believe that she had that dream. He was so terrible to her. She probably has a simalar dream every night, but no is ever there to comfort her. I looked down to her. She was sleeping calmly, and her heart rate decreased dramatically. I ran my fingers through her hair. Who would ever want to hurt this sweet perfection. My hand came down to her face and neck. I came to her shoulder and felt a cut, it stung for even me to touch it. The mere thought of someone hurting her was agonizing, as if I was the one who was being struck. I kissed her forehead once more and then laid down on my pillow. I placed her gently on the bed, out of my arms, but I continued to hold her hand, just so I knew she was there. Then I drifted off to sleep.

...

I woke up in my bed, Sonny at my side. She stirred slightly and awoke. She turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning," I said to her.

"Morning." she replied. She sat up, and she looked different from the night before. Instead of my baggy t-shirt, she was wearing a small, almost see through tank top. All of her cuts and scars were vivsible. She moved slightly to turn towards me but he winced in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked her. She grabbed my hand and ran it over her stomach. I touched each of her sores, but as I did, they started to heal. Her smooth vanilla skin started to show again. I continued to run my hand over her body until her stomach was completely healed. "Does it hurt any more?" I asked her, hoping the miracle I had preformed was real.

"No," she replied adn smiled. She grabbed both of my hands and rubbed them all over her, every part of her being healed. All of her was fixed, including the vile "tatoo" on her back. She was back to herslef, her complexion wa once again perfect. "Thank you," she said with a look in her eyes that said I had erased all of her problems.

"It was my pleasure Sonshine." I ran my fingers across her cheek, but he smacked my hand away.

"Oww!" she complained, placing her palm where I had touched her.

"What, what happened?" I shouted. I touched her wrist to try to pull her hand away but shecried out in pain. A thin line of blood slid down her arm. I grabbed the sheets of the bed and wrapped them around her arm to stop the bleeding. She screamed even louder in pain. I removed the sheets to see a giant gash on her forearm. I reached out to touch her but she got out of the bed and ran away.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. "You're hurting me!" She started to cry. I got out of bed and she screamed as I got closer to her. "You're worse then my father!" Then she ran out of the room.

"No, no, no." I muttered as I sat on the bed. I put my palms to my face and started to cry.

...

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart racing. I looked to my side and saw Sonny sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. My hand was still in hers. I took my hand and ran it across her stomach under her shirt. All the scars were there, but no new ones were there. I wrapped my arms around her waisr and puled her close, just happy she was alive.

**AN: I hoped you liked it! Please review!**


	4. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
